


the softest voices

by orphan_account



Category: Jon Cozart - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Don't Kill Me, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, YouTube, it's a lil try, tbh I can't really speak English so, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with him was the best thing he could've ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the softest voices

Jon seemed so small and thin compared to Thomas. Especially when he was laying in his embrace. Sanders was holding him in his massive arms, his hands playing with Jon's hair. YouTuber's head rested on a wide chest, listening to the slow breathing of an older man. Ah, the warmth of his body was so reassuring.

Everything was so peaceful.

"The video is amazing, you know. I'm proud of it. Of us," said Jon at one point. He opened his eyes and raised his head, looking at Thomas.

"Me too. I'm sure people will love it," he smiled warmly, returning the gaze and intertwining his fingers with Jon's.

The silence remained for a moment. They were looking into each other eyes quietly, without any tension. It was the soft voice of Jon that broke the silence.

"YOU are amazing," he added, again resting his head on Viner's chest. He felt he could waste hours just lying like this, listening to his heartbeat. "I love your voice. Could you..." suddenly he fell silent, then sighed hesitantly.

"Hah, you don't even know how much I adore _you_. You're the most talented and amazing one here, honey," These words were so sweet, so calmingly pleasant. "Hm? What's that, Jon?" he asked, looking at the person he loved the most, concerned when he didn't continue speaking. 

"You're too good for this world," that was his only answer. Then he sighed again, now also giving the man a cute, little smile. "I just thought... could you, maybe, uh... sing me a song? Something... happy, maybe?"

Thomas laughed sweetly, gently. Maybe Jon really did not appreciate him enough? Did he really deserve this kind of feelings of such a wonderful person? Though he had to admit, now that he knew this angel, he won't let him go or give to anybody else. From the first meeting he knew they will be good friends, but... he didn't know it will evolve in such way. But of course, he didn't regret it. Thomas was the most warm-hearted, most wonderful person. So beautiful, so talented, so kind. Lying in his arms was better than what he could have ever dreamed of.

"Obviously, if you want to," he nodded. "What do you say about 'Orange Colored Sky'?"

"Again? You love this song, don't you?" Jon laughed softly.

"Not like I love you." In an instant, Thomas lifted up, leaning on one elbow over him. Without hesitation, he kissed his lips slowly, gently, then smiled. As if nothing had happened, he lied back and combed his fingers through Jon's hair. "Shall I start, my dear?"

"Phf, dummy. Of course, C'mon," he laughed and hugged him even tighter.

Soon the sound of cheerful, calm Thomas' voice spreads in the apartment. Shortly afterward Jon joins him - ah, sweet Jon, looking so contrastingly small, tender. And no duo could ever sound as beautiful as these two.

The most amazing voices. The most wonderful human beings. Jon and Thomas. Viner and YouTuber. Who would have thought?


End file.
